


Shush

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's glasses get Fraser into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shush

The trouble started when Ray pulled out a battered and re-bound copy of Volume Three of the Everyman's Library edition of the Works of Mark Twain, rummaged in the right-hand pocket of his long, wool coat, put on his black-rimmed glasses and looked over at Fraser. Before he could stop himself Fraser blurted out, "Buddy Holly, Ray! That's who you remind me--"

\--at which point Mrs. Fledermann, the evening librarian shushed him sternly, and then she shushed Ray for cackling at him. Ray quit laughing, but he started humming.

All the way through checking out their books, Fraser bright red with mortification, Ray hummed the tune to "Peggy Sue" under his breath.

Ray hummed "Peggy Sue" on the drive from the library to the diner, and during the wait for their dinner. Fraser attempted to distract him with a discussion of an interesting case involving the robbery of a taxidermist's shop of all the animals', well, parts.

"It's possible they're being used as aphrodesiacs," Fraser posited, trying to ignore Ray's snatches of humming between bites of french fries. "Ludicrous, of course, considering the state of the, erm, parts after being treated by a taxidermist."

Ray hummed as they paid for their dinner, and he was still humming "Peggy Sue" when Fraser buckled himself into the passenger seat of the GTO, gritted his teeth, lost his patience, and growled, "Ray, will you please _stop_ \--"

\--at which point Ray, who had not yet buckled himself into the driver's seat, leaned over, singing softly, "I love you, Peggy Sue, with a love so rare and true," and kissed Fraser gently on the mouth.

Which effectively shushed Fraser all the way back to Ray's apartment, and he didn't even mind that Ray kept humming the tune to "Peggy Sue."


End file.
